City of Dark Angels
by DemonicAngelQueen
Summary: With the final battle complete and kagome, shippo, and kirara the only ones left alive... The Shikon Jewel decides to transform kagome into a demonic angel. Then it sends her home. She meets unlikely friends and the famouse thief known as Dark. Will she fall in love? or will her heart forever be frozen from grief and anger?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own D N Angel ;-;/span/p

Kagome's POV:  
>I lay on the bloody battle ground and stare at the bodies of my friends and comrades and friends... The final battle was over... my friends were slain... I sobbed and dragged myself over to Inuyasha's side. His lifeless golden eyes stared back, unseeingly. I pulled his head into my lap and let my tears fall unchecked down my pale, yet blood covered cheeks as a sudden feeling of loss, anger, and mourning took over. I yelled out my emotions to the sky. The sound of one who lost the one she loves the most. The sound of someone broken inside. I screamed untill my emotions were spent and was startled to feel a small child hug my arm. I looked down to see a familiar mop of orange hair.<br>I cry silently and glare at the pink marble that is now shining innocently.  
>My bright, blue eyes shine with tears of anger, sorrow, and resntfullness when the jewl pulses.<br>"What the hell do ya want ya stupid thing?! WHAT MORE COULD YA WANT?! " I yell at the marble. I am surprised to hear a response.  
>"Kagome... my dear child... your life is only begginning... you will have more hardships... more pain... but in the end.. there will be light and love. I am proud of you.. you are the purest one in all time... as a gift.. I will send you back home...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I was suddenly lifted into the air as my form began to glow bright blue with bits of silver, gold, and green mixed in. I feel my whole form changing. My body growing to a new hight of 5'8" and my chest growing to a c-cup. My hair is now to my ankles and is like a river of sapphire and onyx. Two huge black, feathery wings sprout from my shoulderblades and flare out behind me. I feel my canines grow and sharpen to deadly points and my senses sharpen greatly. My eyes become silver and I feel my miko powers increase as well as demonic powers flowing with my miko powers, shocking me. Suddenly everything is done... and I feel... lighter...

My feet gently touch the ground and I collapse in a pile of black feathers and limbs. While I am gratefull... for the changes... I am now emotionally worn.. I feel cold inside. I feel dead.

I rise my head up to look at the jewl blankly. My now pointed ears twitch slightly when I hear a soft mew from Kirara. So... he killed everyone but Kirara and Shippo... at least they live... unfortunately though... i can't burry my friends seeing as the jewl is now dissapearing and so are we. I hold my son Shippo close and Kirara hops on my shoulder as we land in my time... I look around to see we are in the well house. How nice.

I stare ahead with cold silver eyes and silently walk up the stairs. I open the door and head to our house, my stoic mask in place even though I see my mother.

My mothers eyes widen as she takes in my new appearence, but she knows who I am.

"Hello, mom..." I whisper, my voice empty of emotion, making my mother gasp and look at me with sad eyes. I walk past her and into the house. I walk strait into my pink room and snap my fingers once. Everything becomes decorated in black. I walk over to my bed and plop down on it, allowing sleep to take over.


	3. Chapter 3

Imy cold silver eyes to see a plain cieling above me and I smell the 2 week old scent of Inuyasha, causing me to flinch in my mind, but my pale, stoic face remains the same. I sit up and look blankly at the clock that now reads 12:01 a.m.

I slowly get up, careful not to wake my son and Kirara. I silently make my way downstairs and out the front door. I look at the Goshinboku tree calmly on the outside as my emotions on the inside run rampant. Memories of Inuyasha stuck to the tree with an arrow to the heart... asleep... but not dead... his silver hair, dog ears, and tanned skin seeming to give him a boyish, innocent appearence. I breath in the night air as a breeze lifts my long locks of hair, tossing them gently, playfully.

Unbidden a song flows from my lips... a song I heard at one point... Evanescence: Hello. My voice rings out through the space of my home, yard, and a half mile away in a haunting, sad melody. Unknown to me someone upon wings smaller, yet just as dark as my own heard my singing and stopped to listen.

Dark's POV: I was just flying on my way back to daisuke's house from stealing another preciouse artifact when I heard the voice of a woman. Her sad, angry, yet cold voice singing a haunting song. I followed the haunting sound of her voice and my purple eyes widened as they found the source of the voice. I took in the sight of her ankle-length black-blue hair, her pointed ears, her huge black wings that made mine look small, her cold silver eyes, her curvy, yet slender form, the tear that slowly fell down one pale cheek and was followed by several more.


	4. Chapter 4

This woman's eyes showed that she has known wars... bloody battles... betrayal, heartbreak... and much more... her eyes were cold as ice... yet held many things that one woman would have died from had she been a normal human girl.

I silently settled onto the branch of a tree as the woman continued to sing her sad song of heartbreak. I felt my own throat close slightly as a lump formed in my own throat. Her sadness, pain, and anger permeated the air around her. This woman had been through too much. Even my own pain seemed small and insignificant compared to hers. It was a miracle she lived through this pain... and it was recent pain... at least mine was somewhat healed through time...

I watched as she collapsed at the bottom of a sacred tree and gaspe as her hand reached out, touching the tree, her miko AND demon powers carressing the tree lovingly... and the tree returned the affection... I watched in awe as the form of a man with dog ears, silver hair, gold eyes, and tanned complexion with a red outfit that was seen in the fuedal era placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and look up at him with shock and sadness.

"Kagome... It is alright... My spirit is at rest... We won the war with Naraku... He will not bother anyone else... Please.. live on... find someone to love... be happy knowing I am in a better place. " I heart the appariton say.

"Inuyasha... "

I watched as the woman now known as Kagome clenched her fists and looked at the strange man with sadness, anger, longing... and love. I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I now began to feel like an outsider. This woman... Kagome... Was as good as broken... I decided then and there... I would do whatever I could to fix her... Just then I noticed Krad. I smirked at him and he smirked back. We now got along with one another... not friends... but as brothers... My smirk faded to a sad smile as he gazed at the beautiful dark angel below us... his smirk turned into a frown as he looked at Kagome with respect and sadness.

"How can one being hold so much pain...," Krad whispered.

"I don't know... but I am determined to fix her... she is broken... and I will do my best to change that..." I now know what I will do. Stealing will have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched Inuyasha's spirit fade slowly and suddenly became aware of two different auras. One was extremely dark…. Yet had a small amount of purity to it….. while the other was pure with a small amount of darkness to it…. I quickly slid an emotionless mask on that would have made Sesshoumaru proud and faced the tree tops from which the auras came.

"I know you are there… come out… show yourselves." I spoke in a monotone voice… one devoid of all emotion. I watched as two winged figures landed silently on the green grass below the tree. I held in a small gasp as one had pale skin with a Sunkist complexion. His hair was purple and his eyes a bluish purple color. His aura was dark yet pure. He was clothed in dark apparel while the other one had white and gold cloths on. The other one was the polar opposite. He had golden blond hair that was long and tied back. His eyes were yellow-gold…. Only a few shades lighter than Inuyasha's had been. His aura was mostly pure, yet slightly tainted. He was pale as new porcelain.

"What do you seek? If it is the shikon jewl….. you are too late… it has disappeared already. State what it is you seek and then leave me." I stated in the same tone.

"We heard your singing and wanted to listen…. That is all… And I thought the Shikon Jewel vanished 500 years ago..?" the dark one spoke , his voice deep, yet young.

My eyes widen slightly before narrowing.

"Hn." I mentally facepalm as I say that one syllable. Sesshoumaru would have been smirking had he heard that response….

I notice the blond one staring at me with a calculating gaze… and a respectful one as well…

"For one that seems young…. You have a wise look to you… and have experienced too much sadness…. " he whispered to me. I looked into his semi-familiar eyes and feel a pang of pain go through my heart.

"I need no pitty…. Nor do I need respect…. Leave me….. forget you ever heard me or saw me…" I turned my back on them , dismissing them and walked silently inside to my house.

I felt the pure auraed one leave… but the dark auraed one lingered. I flared my aura threateningly, warning him if he did not leave he would be hurt badly. I heard a gasp from outside and felt the shock and slight fear from him before he quickly left. I smirked only slightly. I walked up the stairs and into my now black room.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I was in my room I knew something wasn't right. The stench of Naraku was within my room. I growled at sent out a purifying wave of miko energy. As soon as I knew the location of where the scent came from, my eyes narrowed and I growled even more threateningly.

"Naraku!" I spat the name out in anger. I glared at his dark spirit with so much anger and disgust as he merely chuckled evilly and looked into my silver eyes.

"Now now, Kagome... Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

As he said this my eyes began to turn red with anger. "FRIEND?!" I roared. "No. You are no friend to me. You killed my friends. You took everything I loved from me."

"Not everything. Unless you wish for your kit and familly to be taken as well? That could be arranged you know."

"You wouldn't DARE! After everything you've done... After all the lives you have stolen or turned upside down... After you killed those innocent people who did no harm to you. "

"I did it for you, dear Kagome. I knew you were no ordinary woman. Even more of an extraordinary Miko. I killed them so they wouldn't get in the way of us."

This caused me to faulter for a moment before I went into a rage. "There is no US! NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE!" I glared at him through completely redeyes and summoned a blue whip of purrifying energy that snapped accross his form, immediately purrifying his soul and causing him to dissapear from the universe completely. I sniffed the air and smelled something that caused unbearable grief to consume me. I smelled death. And I smelled my familly's blood. In a speed faster than light I zoomed to the living room downstairs and was greeted with the sight of my brother, grandfather and mother in a pool of their own blood. Their faces were frozen in shock. It looked as if they didnt even know what happened. That bastard. That bastard killed my familly. If his soul still existed id bring him back to life and make him suffer. I sank to my knees and screamed loud, mourning howls of anger, sadness, and pain into the space of our shrine where it was heard for several miles around. I was angry. I was hurt. For the first time in my life I felt actual hatred. It burned through to my very soul, tainting it, and making me even more hollow inside. I didn't here the sirens approach, didn't hear the cries of alarm. I didn't feel the gentle hands pull me to my feet, nor did I see the body bags being carried out. I was too lost in my grief and hatred of the one who took everything from me.


	7. Chapter 7

Darks POV:

When I felt her aura flare in warning... It sent sparks of fear and shock down my spine. This woman was extremely powerful. I took the hint to leave and flew as quickly as I could to daisuke's house. What I didn't realize... Was I would regret leaving... And my job of fixing her may have gotten more difficult... This I would soon find out the following day.

kagomes POV:

Everything was blurry... Nothing made sense... Nor did I care if it did. I sat unmoving in my seat, answering questions with short, blunt answers that were barely heard in a whisper. Any time I blinked... I saw their blood covering the floor... Saw their shocked faces... Smelled their blood...

They questioned me more... I gave them the same answers... Finally, just when it seemed like it would never end... I heard a boy's voice say enough. I remained where I was, staring at nothing. I didn't know how long it had been... And didn't care...

I was jolted out of my thoughts when a boy with white\blue hair placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up and stare blankly into eyes that were framed by thin glasses. He had a calm, yet sad expression on his face as he helped me stand and let me use him for support as he walked me to a car.

He drove on a familiar road and for once I showed emotion. " No... Not here... Stop the car..."

He turned his eyes to me in slight shock, but also understanding. He didn't stop the car, but he turned around and pulled into a parking lot by a store.

"Ms. Highurashi...-"

"kagome"

"... Kagome... I want you to know... That I have already bought a house for you... The only thing left is to get your stuff from the shrine... I know it's difficult... But... I will be there if ya need me."

I thought for a moment and then nodded once to show I understood. He smiled gently and drove back to the shrine. As I gazed at the place I once called home... I silently wept and got out of the police car. I walked up all 170 steps that led to the shrine and stepped inside, the scent of blood old, but pungent and still there. I closed my eyes for a moment before walking up the stairs to my room. I snapped my finger and everything in the room was automatically transported to the house I would soon occupy. I stiffened though when I walked out and saw five black feathers on the floor when none had been there before. I kneeled down slowly and picked them up gently.

"Dark... I know you're here..."

Dark emerged from the shadows and gave me a look of pain and sorrow... So he heard what had happened, eh?

He opened his arms and I shocked myself by throwing myself into them in a flutter of black wings and tears, clinging to him like a lifeline. I heard another set of footsteps and knew it was the boy from earlier. "Hello Dark... "

At this point I tuned everything out and sobbed into Darks chest, not wanting to let go... Not even caring that I was soaking the front of his shirt. My wings drooped, falling more onto the ground than they usually were as I held onto Dark. Befor I knew it, I became sleepy and felt myself relax completely against him, knowing he would not let me fall to the ground. The last thing I remember was his arms wrapping around me and hearing the boy say to take me to my new house. After that... It was all black and bleak.


	8. Chapter 8

Darks POV:

I flew straight to the mansion that was to be Kagome's new home and landed right in front of the Victorian style home. When I landed I looked down to see Kagome's beautiful sleeping face that somehow seemed to have gone paler than normal. Her long dark hair mixed with her huge, soft wings as they brushed the ground even though they were tucked against her back. Suddenly the look of her empty silver irises filled my mind and I flinched slightly. Even as sad as she was earlier... Her eyes had at least some life... Now they were dead... Her eyes had dulled to a grey color.

"Is momma gonna be o.k.?" Asked a small voice. I had almost forgotten he had hopped onto my shoulder. I then looked down at the strange feline that had only moments ago been a large fiery saber tooth looking demon. I was curiouse, yet I did not ask. As the door opened and I stepped into a large foyer with a grand staircase that spiraled up and a crystalline chandelier hanging elegantly from the ceiling, Kagome let out a soft whimper of sadness and sorrow. I hugged her closer to me and rested my chin on her head which surprisingly seemed to sooth her. I smiled softly down at the raven haired demonic angel. Lifting my wings into the air, I flew us to the top of the stairs and into a room large enough for a small house to fit in with a huge circular bed in the center full of plush cushions and down blankets the color of the sea. The walls of the room were painted a soft ivory color and the dressers were white wicker. I tucked Kagome into her blankets and kissed her forehead, however I was quite surprised to her a purr like rumble from her chest as a small smile lifted the corners of her red lips. Blinking in shock for a moment, I smirked and turned to leave, only... The little boy that was her son stopped me and asked me to stay. Seeing as how I couldn't say no to the cute puppy eyes he gave me, I pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat there for a while, resting my eyes and listening to her soft breathing. Soon the sound lulled me to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

O.k... Just gonna say this... Thanks to the ones who review... and no... Naraku did not kill Shippo or Kirrara...I kinda forgot ta mention that in the chapter before the last one... sorry...

Kagome's POV:

I groaned as I woke up and was pulled out of my dark mostly dreamless sleep and blinked open my eyes. What I saw confused me untill I remembered what happened the day before. I felt my already riped up heart break once again as images of my familly in their own blood swam before my eyes making them sting with tears that I held back. I looked down to see my son snuggled into my chest and nuzzled him to wake him up and make sure he was alright. He blinked his sleepy green eyes at me and suddenly hugged me for all he was worth.

"MAMA! You're awake! You're o.k.!"

I let out a soft giggle and hugged him back gently, not wanting to ever let go. I heard a soft mew and looked over into blood red feline eyes and smiled gently at Kirrara.

"Its about time you woke up... Are you... Alright?" I jumped when I heard the deep voice of Dark.

I looked up into worried, purple eyes that I could easilly get lost in.

I realized I'd been staring when I saw him smirk slightly and quickly said I was fine. I suddenly saw my family again and flinched. I tried to hold the tears in... I tried so hard... but they stubbornly slipped down my cheeks and I swiped them away agrilly. Suddenly I felt strong, gentle arms wrap around me and didn't even bother to push them away. Instead I leaned into Dark's hold. We stayed like that for a few minutes with me crying bitterly and him saying sooting words to me. Suddenly I felt weak.. Tired... but not for sleep.

"I need a shower... Ill be back..." I got up and walked into the hallway only to realise I didnt know where the bathroom was. Mentally facepalming I decided to go exploring a little while. Finally I found the bathroom in another hall of the apparently enormouse house. Snapping my fingers, I created some cloths for me to change into and turned on the huge shower that could fit at least 5 people. I stood there for a long time, letting the sting of super hot water pound out the tense muscles of my shoulder and back. Once again their faces flashed in my mind causing me to growl and punch the wall of the shower hard enough to leave a hole in the wall and break a couple fingers. I didnt feel the pain though... and my hand was already healing.

Stepping out after scrubbing at my skin till it was red I dried off with a fluffy black towel and changed into my black leather pants with chains hanging from the pockets and belt loops. I also wore a black t-shirt that read "I hear voices... and they dont like you" in blue sparkly letters. Stepping out of the bathroom barefoot and clean i padded my way to my bedroom.

"What are you?" He asked. As if he didnt know.

"I'm a Priestess/demonic angel" I answered in a quiet, cold voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Dark's POV:

As I heard those soft words fall from her lips, I finally had my suspisions confirmed. More like confirmed and added to. Wait... If she's a priestess... How is that possible though... Weren't mikos for lack of better terms... extinct? The last one was seen 500 years ago... after a battle with an evil half demon she was said to have just vanished... no body... no trace of where she went... just... gone...

Soon I put two and two together. I looked at her and my eyes widened at the thought that she was THE miko... the one who dissappeared. I looked at her and she rose an eyebrow at my expression.

"You... but.. how.. That was 500 years ago... "

She suddenly went paler than I've ever seen her and her eyes narrowed at me.

"What are you talking about...?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about... you're her... the great miko who dissappeared 500 years ago. Where did you go?"

"What may have been 500 years for you... was only a few days ago for me... and I'd rather not talk about it."

I tilted my head and gazed at her with curiosity and wonder, but held my questions back for her sake. As she walked away, the only sound she made being the chains hanging from her pants, I thought about what I now knew about her. Could it be possible she was a time traveler? I guess once she feels she can talk about it she will... I heard the front door open and close before the flap of huge wings along with the slight shake of the ground followed soon after. I looked out the bedroom window and saw her small form and huge wings and watched with wonder as she zoomed into the sky and up into the clouds. I opened the window, flew out and slowly flew to daisuke's house, greeting the redhead at the front door. We had found a way for us to have seperate bodies last year when we stole an ancient relic that was a thousand years. I follow him inside and I walked up the stairs and into my room, collapsing on my bed and letting sleep take me down into it's soft, dark embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome's POV:

I zoomed through the clouds, relishing the feeling of freedom as the drops of water condense on my skin, making it shimmer in the moonlight, the cresant moon reminding me of Lord Fluffbutt himself.

My thoughts drifted back to the fuedal era where my heart was. I closed my eyes and began to sing. It was called Lullaby for a Stormy Night. As I sang the song, memories of my mother singing them to me to sooth me surfaced causing crystaline tears to slip down my cheeks.

Little child, be not afraid...

The rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger,

There is no danger.

I am here tonight.

Little child, be not afraid.

Though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tearstained face.

I am here tonight.

And someday you'll know

That nature is so.

The same rain that draws you near me,

Falls on rivers and land and forests and sand.

Makes the beautiful world that you see...

In the morning.

Little child, be not afraid.

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon.

And its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams.

I am here tonight.

Little child, be not afraid.

The wind makes creatures of our trees.

And the branches to hands

they're not real understand.

And I am here tonight.

And someday you'll know

That nature is so.

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land,

And forests and sand.

Makes the beautiful world that you see...

In the morning.

For you know,

Once even I was a little child...

And I was afraid.

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears,

Trade sweet sleep the fears.

And to give a kiss goodnight.

Well now I am grown.

And these days have shown

Rain's a part of how life goes.

But it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait,

Till your frightened eyes do close.

And i hope that you know,

That nature is so.

The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand.

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning.

Everything'sfine in the morning.

The rain will be gone in the morning..

But I'll still be here...

In the morning.

As my voice faded out slowly, my wings swished in the cold night air and my hair danced with them.

Dark's POV:

I was asleep for a few minutes, but woke to hear a soft voice that I recognized singing a lullaby. Kagome was singing. I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath as I listened to the sad lullaby. It was comforting, yet saddening at the same time. Before I knew it, Her voice had lured me to a deep sleep, her lullaby echoing in my mind. That night I dreamed of the broken warrior goddess with the long dark hair and Silver eyes.

Krad's POV:

I was on my balcony leaning on the railing as a sweet soft lullaby filled the air. I looked up at the cresent moon and saw a large shadow of wings and the figure of a small woman whom I immediately knew was Kagome. I knew it was her singing, her wide-ranged voice was very unique, high yet deep in quality. I ruffled my white wings and closed my eyes to listen, her voice soothing me and the breeze cooling my skin. I already looked at her like a sister and was very protective of her. I wondered briefly if Dark was being his usual perverted self around her. Just that thought had me annoyed and I huffed. He'd better not go too far... He'd better give her time. I knew he had already fallen for the demonic angel. If he ever hurts her... he will find my fist in his face and through his head. I listened to her song and smiled softly.

"I'll protect you, Kagome... I promise," I whispered into the wind.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome's POV:

I flew for the remainder of the night, watching as the moon set and the sun rose. It was beautiful... but without meaning as I couldn't watch it with the one who's eyes matched the color of the sun when he was alive. I felt the familliar pang of pain. Suddenly I hearrd a voice upon the wind. "I'll protect you, Kagome... I promise." I faultered in my flight. Inuyasha had made such a promise... and now it seems as if someone else has made the same promise... A sudden flash of an angel with white wings, blonde hair and gold eyes just a shade lighter than inuyasha's flashed through my mind. I sigh and look at the now lightning sky as the orange, pink and red hues paint it. I glide back to my home and fly through the open window that Dark seems to have forgotten to close, the black curtains fluttering in the breeze. As I tuck in my wings, I look over at my kit who is sleeping in my round bed and smile softly. I then notice he seems to have had a growth spurt. He now looks like a 12 year old rather than a 5 year old. I slip into the bed and hold him close to me, letting out a soft motherly rumble, causing him to sigh and snuggle into my hold contently. I soon drift off to sleep with Kirrara sleeping by my head and dream of Inuyasha. I also dream of being back in the fuedal era, the loud slap and shout of the word "Hentai" and a fuming, angry Sango. I dream of many things that morning.

Dark's POV:

I wake up to the sun being in my face and groan sleepily and pull a pillow over my head. I try to drift back to sleep, but for some reason I just can't. Huffing I throw the pillow aside and get up to get ready for the day. Time to get Daisuke up as well... joy oh joy... I'm so not looking forward to that one... I can already picture him scowling and throwing things at me before trying to go back to sleep. I swear that kid is scary in the mornings... I sighed and went ahead and knocked on daisuke's door before walking in. I try suppressing a laugh once I walk in and see him sleeping, snoring loudly, drooling and with his butt in the air. Smirking evilly I snuck off, got a camera, and snapped a picture of him. This would make the perfect blackmail. I then walk over to his bed and shake him awake, quickly dodging the pillow comming my way.

"Now now, Dai... Are you sure you want to do that? If you don't get up, I'll show Risa this picture of you... I wonder what she would think?"

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he bolted up, trying to snatch the camera out of my hand.

"Dark! Not cool, man! Give me the damn camera!"

Smirking and laughing, I hold the camera just out of his reachand run out of the room and downstairs, Daisuke chasing after me. I hear mother chuckle and see her roll her eyes in exasperation at our antics.

"Can't you guys be civil to each other for once?"

"Nope! It's just so fun getting Red here all riled up!"

"MY NAME IS NOT RED! Gimme the camera!"

"Nope! You'll have ta catch me, Shrimp!"

"GRRRRRRR! DARK!"

"Dark.. be nice to your brother... besides breakfast is ready."

"Yes, mother," I say, sighing as I trudge upstairs and hide the camera under a creaky board beneath my bed.

I soon came back down and was just about to sit down when I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and was shocked to find Kagome and who seemed suspiciousely like a twelve year old Shippo. I blinked rapidly for a moment.

"Kagome... how did you know where I was?"

She looked at me like I was stupid.

"You are the only guy I know who smells like fresh rain and pinewood..."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Dark? Who is it?"

"It's Kagome, Mom!"

"Well let her in... don't just make her wait outside!"

I stepped aside, letting Kagome and the child on her hip in.

"Oh! He's so adorable! What's your name, little one?"

The child smiled up at mom, showing off small and sharp fangs.

"I'm Shippo!"

My mind reeled for a moment. This kid looked like a 5 year old just last night! How on earth... ugh.. Never mind...

His little fox ears twitched atop his head and he sniffed the air, his stomach growling loudly.

"Mommy, I smell french toast! Can I have some? Pwetty pwease!?"

Kagome smiled softly at her son. Seeing her smile caused my heart to do accrobatics in my chest.

"Only if it's o.k. with this nice lady here," she whispered gently.

"May I please have some french toast?" He tilted his head, pouting slightly and doing the best impression of puppy eyes that I've ever seen.

"OH! SO CUTE! Yes you may have some."

"YAY!" The kit hopped out of Kagome's arms. he now reached just above her waist. He could have passed for one tall 12 year old.

Kagome looked at me with her now gray eyes and my heart sped up. Her pointed ears must've heard it because her eyes lit up silver for a moment and an amused, understanding entered those beautiful orbs.

"Heh... Who knew Dark could blush!" I glared at Daisuke.

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

I growled and whacked him upside the head and heard a soft chuckle from kagome's direction that made me tingle and shiver.

I looked at Kagome as she struggled not to just laugh outright.

Suddenly Kagome's stomach gave a loud growl, causing her to turn redder than a tomato and I smirked and chuckled.

"Hungry are we, Kagome?" I asked with a teasing lilt to my voice as she blushed more and nodded. I went into the kitchen, prepared some french toast for her and pulled out the chair next to mine for her. She smiled and sat down before she started eating. When she took the first bite her eyes widened and sparkled.

"This is amazing!" she said.

"Thanks, dear! I made everything from scratch... bread and all."

Kagome lit up at the mention of baking.

I laughed softly and her dainty pointed ear twitched at the sound, which I found adorable.

This was going to be an interesting year... That much I knew... and hopefully if all went well... more than a year.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome's POV:

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-SMASH!

I looked at the remains of my alarm clock that lay in a broken pile on my nightstand, my fist still clenched on top of the pile. Time to go to school... Great. Unfortunately due to all my "illnesses" I got kicked out of my last highschool. And here I was... Waking up earlier than the crack of dawn to go to a school. A school with a pleated skirt that was too short, a shirt too tight, and a damn tie and blazer... Let's just say... I opted for the boy's uniform. I was almost tempted to just say I was a boy... But.. Unfortunately... My chest isn't flat enough to just bind... It's been a month... A month since everything was taken away from me... I got up, got dressed in the khaki slacks and white shirt, glaring at my over sized boobs as they made the shirt tighter. Suddenly as I was brushing out my ankle length blue-black hair my mind drifted to a certain purple eyed pervert. I wonder if he goes to this school too...?

I hear the flapping of wings and look up and out my window to see Dark and Krad fly in. Well it seems they both go to the same school seeing as the uniforms are the same. I try not to stare at Dark too long who actually looks quite... Delectable in the uniform. I resist the purr building in my throat and mentally glare at my beast as she longs to come out. I hear the clearing of a throat and realize I've been seriousely checking Dark out. Blushing brightly, I look at Krad who is giving us a knowing smirk. I spread my wings that I have pulled through the slits in the back of my shirt, stretching them to pop any kinks I may have in them. Turns out this school was specifically for those that are not human. I fold my wings again, the feathers polling on the ground behind me and grin at Dark and Krad. "Ready for school?"

I grin wider and nod rapidly which makes me a little dizzy and and we speed off to school.

At school:

Once we reach the school I immediately sense the familiar auras that are completely demonic now... Yet they are so much like Sango and Miroku. How can that be though? They were dead... Could they have been reincarnated?

I landed lightly on my feet and winced when I heard the familiar screech of "HENTAI!" Followed by a resounding smack. I followed the sound and looked at a now red headed Songo with one red eye and one green. I looked at a purple haired, black eyed Miroku as well and collapsed to the ground as tears rushed down my face and the whisper of my friends' names falling from my lips. Their pointed ears twitched and they looked around, glancing at me and flying past untill their eyes widened and they looked straight at me with shock and recognition on their faces."

"Kagome?... "

I nodded and bolted into my sister's arms and sobbed while hugging her tightly as she cried with me and rubbed circles on my back.

"How is this possible! You died! I saw his demons kill you!"

"Shhhh... We'll talk about it later... Right now we need to get to classes... And... Kagome?"

"yes?"

"Thank you..."

Confused as for what she's thanking me for, I tilt my head and just nod without knowing why.


	14. Chapter 14

I looked up the steps leading to the shrine. Sango and Miroku had driven me here when I asked them to. Apparently the Shikon No Tama had given them demon souls to allow them to live. I walked up the steps with a heavy heart and hesitated at the front door. I bit my lip and opened the door, stepping in. I sniffed the air... Only to smell mold and dust... Not the jasmine of mom... Nor the cinnamon of grandfather... Not even the burned cedar of my brother. I jumped slightly at the thump as something jumped from the cabinet to the floor. I looked at the poor creature and realized that the skinny form was my cat... Bayou. I wept and knelt to pick him up. I whispered appologese to him and he purred weakly and nuzzled me. I had forgotten him... I would be surprised if he survived. I looked up the steps leading to my room. Rather the third step up from the floor. I set bayou down gently and peeled the step off to retrieve Tetsaiga in its rust form and the prayer necklace I pulled off of Inuyasha. I then peered at the spot beneath the step and tilted my head. Curiousely I pulled a huge, thin box made of jade with emeralds, sapphires, and onyxes spelling my name on the box. The box pulsed, making me pulse with it and my eyes widened. It was calling to me. Telling me to open it. I opened the lid and gasped as my silver eyes looked upon a beautiful bow that looked to be made from an elegant giant fang. The string was made of long silver strands that were thick and beautiful. The bow itself was carved to look like vines all twining around a beautiful woman whom I reccognized as Midoriko. Her open eyes were two small sapphires, her hair made of opal, her skin was the same material as the bow. Her hands were in a prayer position around the hole in her chest where the arrow would fly through. The bow smelled of Inuyasha and the hair smelled of Sesshoumaru. Tears pricked my eyes and spilled over my cheeks and I smiled softly. I picked everything up, strapped it all on and picked Bayou up gently, cradling him in my arms. I walked slowly down the shrine steps, everything shimmering before dissapearing behind me as I walked. Finally reaching the car they waited in, I looked back, seeing only a steep green hill and the goshinboku tree at the top. Sighing heavilly I got in the car and closed the door. The drive to my new home was silent as I thought of everything that's happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Sango's POV:

I looked back at Kagome, her silver eyes lost in thought, and sighed. I remembered when I had died.

FLASHBACK:

So much pain. Another chunk of my flesh torn out. Inuyasha was already dead. Miroku was dying. Kagome was fighting Naraku. I felt my heart slow and give painful beats before it stopped. I gasped and my spirit floated up. Hovering over my body, I watched everything that happened to kagome. I watched sadly as she mourned, her scream of anger, sadness, pain... It filled the air with a hollow sound that made one want to cry and punch something at the same time. I looked over at Inuyasha's spirit as he watched her, his now dead heart breaking at the sound, Miroku watching quietly the whole time. What happened next surprised us greatly. We watched in awe as she began to glow and the jewel shot blue, silver, green, and black orbs at her, making them circle her. We watched as she transformed. Inuyasha's eyes were wide at the sight, and Miroku, pervert that he is, stared at her chest and butt, causing me to slap him upside the head. Unfortunately my hand just passed through his head. I looked at kagome as she collapsed, her feathery wings pooling around her, she, shippo, and Kirrara soon dissapeared to her time. The jewel floated before us and asked if we wanted to live again. Me and Mirkou nodded, but Inuyasha declined.

"Why?! Inuyasha, you baka! Did you not just see what happened?! Kagome is mourning! FOR YOU!"

Flinching, he nodded. "I know that, wench. But what's done is done. I've hurt her too much. I know that now. Not to mention... I made a promise to Kikyo. And Kagome kept her promise to me. I want to see Kikyo again. I want to see my mother and father again. I love Kagome, but I need to move on. As does she."

I watched him fade from sight and looked at Miroku before my eyes widened and my face turned bright red. He was a demon now...

He looked at me and blinked rappidly. I moved a red strand of hair out of my face... wait... RED HAIR?!

I zoomed to a river and looked into it. I blinked rapidly, immitating Miroku. My facial structure was more elegant, my hair was flame red now, one eye was ruby red, the other one changed colors. One moment it was a shocked blue, the next, a curiouse gold. I looked down at my now solid skin and grinned happily, my eye turning green. But then i realized something was off. I screamed and jumped behind a tree.

"MIROKU, DON'T YOU DARE PEEK! "

I glared down at my barely covered form, the top of my old kimono barely covering my chest. I covered my mostly exposed upper body and zoomed to Kiade's hut. I borrowed a priestess outfit that was tight, but covered me much better than my last outfit.

I zoomed back to Miroku and huffed. Jerk. HE fit HIS cloths still.

"If you don't stop staring I will kill you five times over, got it?" I threatened. Gulping, he nodded and looked away.

That damn jewel is perverted too... poor Kagome's chest is even bigger than mine, last I knew... stupid jewel.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome's POV:

Looking up at my ceiling, I felt the bow pulse again, as it had been doing for the last hour. I sighed and looked at the bow resting at the bottom of my bed and sat up. Suddenly the pulsing sped up, causing me to gasp as I felt myself changing. Something was happening. My forehead, cheeks, arms, hips and ankles suddenly burned and my fangs grew sharper. I barely supressed a scream of pain. My hands clawed the blankets at my sides to shreds and I howled in pain. I leaped off the bed and outside into the cool air, changing into some sort of giant bird. I felt heat all around me and let out a bird-like shriek. Flying into the sky I looked down at myself to see blue flames licking black feathers. I looked behind me and saw a long blue-flame covered bird tale. I dove down and grasped at a branch of a tree with delicate talons. I closed my eyes and concentrated on morphing into my humanoid form. Looking down, I gasped as only feathers covered me like a halter top and I had a feathery ankle length skirt covering my skin. I looked around with extremely sharp eyesight and hopped into the sky, my now flaming wings keeping me afloat as my house came into view. I spotted Dark immediately and saw the widening of his eyes as he took in my appearence which I have yet to see myself. I landed in my room and walked past a blinking Dark. I looked into a mirror and my now silver/gold eyes widened. I had a black cresent moon on my forehead, two stripes accross each cheek, wrist, hip, and ankle. The cresant moon had blue flames surrounding it. My right eye was gold and my left was silver. They both had slits for pupils. Like a cat.

"Grrrrr! How many times must I change!" I growled, my hair suddenly steaming and my feathers dancing with flames.

I heard a gasp of shock and looked at Dark. Suddenly I felt a tug in my chest and I felt a fire within me.

"Ah... So you two are soul mates, eh? Well, Dark, Little brother, You're lucky. I swear though. You hurt her... and I will kill you."

Stuttering, I looked to see Krad with a happy, knowing, somehow threatening smirk looking at Dark.

"SOUL MATES!?" I screeched.


	17. Chapter 17

Darks POV: I looked at Kagome in shock as she turned her gold/silver eyes to me and gasped as I felt a burning throughout my whole being. Suddenly it was as if my heart was on a tether attatched to hers. Suddenly I heard the voice of my brother.

"Soul mates, eh? Well, Dark, little brother, you're lucky. I swear though. You hurt her... and I will kill you."

Kagome stuttered in shock and screeched.

"SOUL MATES?!"

Suddenly I felt emotions that were not mine. Fear, anger, longing, hope, confusion, irritation. I looked at Kagome and saw each of those emotions cross her face. I immediately knew they were hers. Her eyes connected with mine and I felt the love she was beggining to feel along with the denial of it. She quickly set her face into an emotionless one. She couldn't fool me though. I now knew that my feelings were being returned... even if her's were small. What I felt next shocked me. underneath all those emotions I felt her pain. A pain that leaves one breathless. A pain that suffocates. A pain that tainted her slightly. The thing that shocked me most was how fast she was being tainted. I felt sympathy and empathy for her. In response I felt her anger. She thought I pityed her.

"I do not need your pity, Dark."

"I don't pity you. I feel sympathy and empathy for you. NOT pity. Pity is the worst thing one can recieve when hurt and mourning."

"No shit, Sherlock. You don't say."

"Enough, you two. Kagome? Would you mind telling us what happened to you?"

Kagome's POV:

I knew he wasn't just talking about my appearance. I suddenly felt panic, sadness and anger.

I then felt Darks curiosity, love, and patience. Somehow it calmed me.

I looked at the two. I looked at Krad's golden eyes and. winced. I looked into Dark's purple ones and the love I felt for him grew slightly.

I opened a nightstand drawer and pulled out a photo album. The front of the photo album had a picture of a scowling Inuyasha with Shippo on his head pulling at his left ear. I carressed the photo and felt Dark's understanding.

"This was Inuyasha... my first love."

I told them the whole story of the hunt for the shikon shards. I told them of my incarnation. Of Inuyasha's constant running off to the clay pot named Kikyo. I told them of everything. When it came to the final battle my fists clenched, my claws breaking the skin as my scarlet blood dripped from my hands. I pushed on. Telling them of Inuyasha's death. Of Sango's. Of Miroku's. And finally Naraku's.

Inuyasha got his heart ripped out by Naraku. Sango and Miroku died side by side, ripped apart by demons.

I told of how Sango and Miroku were brought back as demons after I had changed and dissapeared back to my time.

By the time my story was done, my hands ached slightly, my claws embeded deeply in the palms. I hissed slightly and looked at my hands covered in my blood and the floor beside me with a huge bloodstain on it. I felt gentle hands take mine in theirs and looked into the concerned eyes of Dark, his nearness making my heart race. He looked at my now healed hands with awe. I blushed and pulled my hands out of his gently, looking away. I looked at Krad.

"How do you know for sure that we are soul mates?" I asked, my head tilting.


	18. Chapter 18

Krad's POV:

I smirked as I answered Kagome's simple question with a simple answer.

"I see the bond. To me it looks like a rope of fire. I studied Phoenix Demons. They are supposed to be the purest demons. The Phoenix is a symbol of purity. The color blue means peace and tranquility. Your flames are blue. This may be a result of your priestess powers."

Looking at Kagome, I could see the fiery blue rope strengthen with every passing second. I looked into Kagome's silver eyes, now bright with wonder and curiosity. But then I saw her eyes shift to hope and yet it seemed like she was slightly appaled.

"Does this mean that if I had been born a demon... I would have hatched from an egg like a chicken...?"

Her face was in a look that clearly stated "WTF!"

I laughed along with Dark and Kagome huffed.

Suddenly putting on a seriouse face I said "Yes. You would have come from an egg."

After she stuttered for a moment and Dark gaped at me like a fish out of water I couldn't help but to bust out laughing at my joke and their faces. Suddenly realizing I was joking, Kagome zapped me with her priestess powers causing me to yelp and her to bust out laughing instead. Dark tried to keep from laughing and I gave a small pout to Kagome and a glare to Dark, causing her to only laugh harder. Her whole body and wings shook from her laughter and she soon had tears comming out of her eyes and her breaths came in short puffs as she tried to stop laughing. Dark's eyes softened as he watched her and I found myself smirking and laughing under my breath. I then watched as Dark helped Kagome up and she shivered at his touch and I decided it was time to leave. I flew out the window and was a few feet away when I heard a resounding slap and the shout of "HENTAI!" from Kagome along with a thud that must have been a knocked out Dark falling to the floor and Kagome yelling about how just because they were soul mates did not mean he got to grope her ass. Smirking and rolling my eyes in amusement I thought of the fiery little sister I now had. Poor Dark. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome's POV:

Stomping away from an unconciouse Dark, I huffed and my silver eyes flashed completely white for a moment before going back to silver. It seems I have another Miroku to deal with! Damn it! Looking around, I found my kit outside jumping on a trampaline with the nieghbor's daughter and smiled lovingly. He'd taken to playing with her all day and spending every other night with a little boy who reminded me of Souta. I placed my hand on the cool glass and looked up at the light sky. Looks could be decieving. I smelled a storm brewing even though the sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing their little songs. I watched a beautiful butterfly in disgust as it landed on my window sill.

"Shoo! Go on, you disgusting, flesh eating thing!" I said as I wove my hands at it to make it go away. I huffed as it only stayed where it was and seemed to be taunting me. I had read online one day that they take the moisture from dead decaying flesh and had found a few of them on a pile of dog stuff that someone had left in my yard. Nasty things. I glared at the butterfly and put my hands on the windowsill, letting heat work it's way down my arms and the butterfly suddenly flew away. I glared at where it had been and brought in a disinfectant cleaner and rag to scrub the window sill with.

Finally, after I finished that, I decided to go swimming and changed into a black halter top with black bikini bottoms. I flew down to the 20 ft deep pool and tucked my wings tightly against my back, bulletting into the water with barely a splash. I sped to the bottom, the pressure pushing down on me only slightly, and sat down, my legs stretched in front of me. I could hold my breath for 30 minutes at least. I sat there, unfolded my wings and let them float around me. My long hair created a dark halo around me and my pale, demonic face tilted up when my pointed ears picked up a splash. I looked in the direction of the splash to find Dark bare chested, in swim shorts, and looking at me with surprise. I felt his emotions hit me full force. Love. Wonder. Curiosity. Longing. Want. I looked at him, my silver eyes once again going completely white for a moment with the force of his emotions mingling with mine. I drifted up an inch or two and put my feet under me, tucked my wings tightly in, and used my feet and legs to push me up, causing me to speed through the water. I stopped in front of him, my white eyes looking into his purple orbs. I felt a stir of longing, love and the sudden urge to kiss him overwhelm me. He smirked that breathtaking smirk at me, causing my heart to skip a few beats. I swam around him, corkscrewing through the water. I then leaned down and captured his face within my hands, smirking as his cheeks turned slightly rosy and I kissed him tentatively. He kissed me back lovingly and I melted in his arms as they wrapped around me. Kicking my feet slowly, I rose us to the surface, just as we broke the kiss for much needed air. Blushing brightly, I looked into his eyes and kissed him softly again before smiling softly and doing a backflip back under water. I smiled to myself and touched my still tingling lips. I looked up when I heard a voice that sounded like Inuyasha's and spoted his ghostly form in front of me. I looked at him and he smiled softly, happilly to me.

"I'm glad you found someone to love, Kagome. I know I hurt you alot... I never meant to. I love you, Kagome. Always have and always will. You take care of yourself, wench. Oi! don't be cryin' and gettin' all emotional now!"

I let the tears flow into the water. I'm surprised he knew I was crying. His ears flattened on his head and then relaxed. I looked at him and smiled softly. I mouthed the words "I love you. Thank you." at him.

"Keh. You're welcome, wench."

His eyes softened and he reached a ghostly clawed hand out, trying to touch my cheek and I leaned into his hand. It passed through somewhat though. I did the same for him.

"You know... you were nothing like Kikyo... not as good." I felt anger rise in me. "You were better. I just wish I had seen that sooner."

I felt the anger go away and looked at him with love and sorrow.

"'Till we meet again, Kagome."

I smirked sadly, a small, extremely sharp fang poking out sligthly. Inuyasha looked at it for a moment and chuckled.

"Damn things have changed. I WILL see you again, Kagome. I love you. This ain't good bye. Just a see ya later."

With that, he faded from existance.

I sank to the bottom of the pool and suddenly sped to the surface, leaping out of the water and spinning in the air, a sudden sense of peace and freedom filling me to my soul as my huge wings spread out behind me and I grinned, my silver eyes closed in peace. I opened my eyes and looked down at Dark, my eyes full of the love I felt for him. I would now allow myself to be happy again. I love Dark. With all my heart and soul. Inuyasha would always be there... but I had to move on. And move on I will.


End file.
